


Woah

by Gravit_Cookies



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaaaa!!!! hands and brain BLS work im trying to make soft things.., and also hella short, but mostly soft, chapter 21 soft fic, thats it thats literally it, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravit_Cookies/pseuds/Gravit_Cookies
Summary: So uh that part where Grian looks up and sees Mumbo staring at him all flustered and blushy like????? yea but its Mumbo's POV
Relationships: GrianMC/Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Woah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).



This was not how Mumbo was expecting his day to go with his teammates preparing for war.

...ok, he was slightly expecting it but it didn't mean it registered in his mind that this was all real. His team (STAR Team as was decided) was currently heading towards the meeting place where apparently, the war was going to officially start.

" _ **Oh my word...**_ " He thought when he looked up and saw _him_ standing there on the opposing side.

The sweater he wore looked so good on him. He looked absolutely huggable like a cute fluffy sheep. The leather armor he wore actually fit him and, he thought with his mouth agape and his cheeks apple red, " _ **his armor absolutely fits him so well and that sweater and-- oh my w-word, are those.. are those muscles????? oh my word, he's so buff and he absolutely looks so good in that..**_ "

It takes him a while to stop staring at Grian's overall look and focus his eyes on Grian's face, only to find out the latter had been looking straight at him.

Totally embarrassed at being caught, he immediately looks to the skies as if to play out that he wasn't looking at him.

Oh god, was he a disaster gay mess....

**Author's Note:**

> BB I love youuuuuuuuu and your fic thank you so much for the food, kween!!
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY IF THIS FIC IS LIKE,,,,, BARELY COMPREHENSIBLE I AM SO TIRED AND BURNT OUT FROM COLLEGE WORKS THAT MY BRAIN JUST STOPS STRINGING COMPLETE SENTENCES TOGETHER BUT I RLLY RLLYYYYYY WANTED TO MAKE A FIC ABOUT MUMBO'S POV SEEING GRIAN SDFMDKFMG this gift fic aint the softness i was trying to convey bUT its ok at best skfmgdfkgm


End file.
